2015
Events *9th January - Kirk Sutherland and Beth Tinker are married. *14th January - Gail McIntyre and Michael Rodwell become engaged. Michael collapses. *16th January - Andy Carver reveals his real identity to Steph Britton and he was only posing as Gavin Rodwell. Michael is told he needs open-heart surgery. *19th January - A minibus driven by Steve McDonald carrying Carla Connor and the Underworld staff crashes on a country road. *6th February - Roy Cropper scatters Hayley's ashes at North Cross Park, where they had their first kiss. *9th February - Linda Hancock, Owen Armstrong's ex-wife, reappears after many years' absence and demands to see her daughters. *13th February - Dev Alahan leaves for a month-long trip to Mumbai, visiting relatives and seeing a boys' football team that he sponsors. *18th February - Kevin Webster and Jenny Bradley meet up for the first time in 22 years after finding each other on a dating website (first appearance of Jenny since 1993). *20th February - Eva Price breaks up with Jason Grimshaw when he accuses her of playing away with his dad Tony Stewart. *23rd February - Eva leaves Weatherfield to stay in France with grandmother Gloria Price. *2nd March - Andy Carver finds out from Steph Britton that Gavin Rodwell is back in Weatherfield from Thailand, which threatens to expose the fact that Andy has been using Gavin's identity for several months. *6th March - Gail and Michael have their stag and hen nights. Andy pretends to have been mugged of the £2,476 Nick's Bistro takings on his way to the bank so that he can give it to Gavin as blackmail money. *9th March - Gail's marriage to Michael doesn't take place when she is confronted by his real son, Gavin and realises that Andy is an imposter. *13th March - Gavin dies in a car accident while drink-driving. *18th March - David Platt and Callum Logan have their first mediation meeting over custody of Max Turner. *20th March - Katy Armstrong leaves for a new life in Portugal with son Joseph Brown. Gail is shocked when her granddaughter Bethany Platt unexpectedly arrives in Weatherfield without her mother Sarah. *23rd March - Gavin's funeral is held. *25th March - Steve McDonald and Michelle Connor become engaged. *29th March - Concerned that Michelle accepted his proposal out of pity, Steve calls the engagement off so she proposes to him instead, and is accepted. A butler auction is held in the Rovers. *30th March - Sarah Platt returns to Weatherfield for the first time in over seven years to drag Bethany back to Milan. *3rd April - Faye Windass gives birth to a girl at 13, having kept her pregnancy a secret from all but her friend Craig Tinker until going into labour. *6th April - Owen is arrested for assaulting Craig and Kirk. Eileen Grimshaw goes out with internet date Adrian Mortimer. *10th April - Following a huge row in which several events of the past year were brought up, Owen and Anna Windass regretfully decide to end their relationship. *15th April - Owen leaves Weatherfield to visit Katy in Portugal and then work in Aberdeen. *17th April - David discovers Andy's deception over Gavin and blackmails him. *20th April - Roy meets widow Cathy Matthews at the allotments. *22nd April - Callum beats up David for trying to set him up with a drugs scam. *24th April - Michael and Gail are married at the second attempt. *27th April - Jenny slaps Maria Connor across the face during an argument about her son Liam hitting Jack Webster. *1st May - Erica Holroyd returns from Preston and tells Nick Tilsley she is pregnant with his baby. *4th May - After finding out that Sarah and Callum are an item and fearing that Callum is getting the better of him, David absconds with the children to Liverpool from where he books a flight abroad. *11th May - Tony cons an unwitting Steve into selling his half of the Rovers to him. *15th May - Jackson Hodge admits that he's the father of Miley Windass. *18th May - David and Callum go to a custody hearing over Max where Callum wins visitation rights prior to a final adjudication. *22nd May - Carla offers to buy Liz McDonald's share of the Rovers, unwittingly cutting the ground from under Tracy Barlow's feet and putting an end to her and Tony's scheme to con Liz out of the Rovers. She threatens revenge. *25th May - On the day of Steve and Michelle's wedding, Tracy devastates Liz when she tells her about her affair with Tony and their plan to oust her from the Rovers. *26th May - Steve and Michelle are married. After a showdown in the Rovers with Carla, Tracy goes to Carla's flat and prepares to murder her only to be disturbed by a noise and doesn't go through with it. Meanwhile a candle that she had left by a lamp catches fire, with both Carla and Tracy's daughter Amy inside the flat asleep. *27th May - Leanne Tilsley and Kal Nazir are trapped in the burning flat as they try to rescue Amy. Maddie Heath finds Jenny on the point of absconding with Jack. *28th May - Leanne and Amy manage to escape from the burning building but it then explodes with Kal still inside, killing him. Meanwhile some burning debris lands in the Builder's Yard causing Maddie to get hit by a second explosion, knocking her unconscious. *29th May - Kylie Platt returns to the area after running away the previous Christmas. *1st June - Michael realises that Andy is an imposter and that his real son Gavin is dead. He is also appalled to realise that his wife Gail was involved in the cover-up. Maddie dies in the aftermath of being caught in the Builder's Yard explosion. *5th June - Kal's funeral takes place. Todd Grimshaw reveals himself as Eileen's internet date "Jeff", maliciously working to split her up from Adrian. *8th June - Michael collapses with a heart problem when he and Eileen start to get frisky with one another and is rushed to Weatherfield General. *12th June - Maddie's funeral is held. Jenny uses the opportunity to snatch Jack and flee in a cab when everyone is away. Brian Packham returns looking for Julie Carp only to find from Beth that she is now with Dev. *15th June - Kevin and Rita Tanner trace Jenny to Hull after she kidnaps Jack and Jack is safely returned to his father's care after a stand-off with Jenny on a balcony. Jenny is arrested for child abduction. *22nd June - Miley's christening is called off mid-ceremony when Faye cracks under the pressure of motherhood and walks off. *29th June - Julie finishes with Dev after she overhears him declaring his love for Talisa Grady *3rd July - Julie leaves Weatherfield to go on a round the world trip with ex-partner Brian. *6th July - David and Kylie reconcile after splitting over six months earlier. *8th July - The news is broken that Deirdre Barlow has died mere hours before she was due to return to Coronation Street leaving the residents, particularly Ken and Tracy, heartbroken. *13th July - Deirdre's funeral takes place. After twelve years away, Robert Preston, Tracy's ex-husband, returns for the service. *15th July - Peter Barlow arrives late for Deirdre's funeral and the family row over the past hurts they caused her. Audrey Roberts and Bev Unwin are reconciled nine years after the death of Fred Elliott (Final appearance of Bev). *16th July - Peter leaves to begin a six-month job in Antigua. *24th July - Tim Metcalfe and Sally Webster get engaged. *3rd August - Sarah realises her boyfriend Callum is dangerous when he calmly disarms Max of a loaded gun which Max found stashed in Callum's flat. Sarah finishes with Callum, but he secures her silence by showing her video proof that Bethany acted as his drug mule. *7th August - Carla sacks Sally who determines to buy Underworld from her. *19th August - Jason Grimshaw is badly beaten up by Callum and two heavies. *20th August - Craig Tinker passes 10 GCSE's. *24th August - Callum threatens a drugged Sarah to force Bethany to give him an alibi for his attack on Jason. *4th September - Leanne admits to Zeedan Nazir that her stepson Simon has been physically abusing her for weeks. *7th September - Tracy confesses to Carla that she started the fire that killed Kal and Maddie. *9th September - Tracy is arrested for the suspected murders of Kal and Maddie. *11th September - Estranged from Lloyd Mullaney, Andrea Beckett finds out she is pregnant with his child. *23rd September - Following his escalating campaign of terror against the Platt family, Callum Logan is killed by his ex-partner Kylie Platt when he attacks her sister-in-law Sarah. In a misguided attempt at a cover-up, Kylie's husband David disposes of his body in a manhole inside the garage at No.8. *25th September - Lloyd and Andrea leave Weatherfield for a new life in Jersey. *30th September - Tyrone Dobbs and Fiz Stape are told that Hope Stape has a childhood cancer called neuroblastoma. *5th October - Tim Metcalfe and Sally Webster are married. Tim almost jilts Sally due to her kiss with Kevin but is talked round by Kevin and Craig Tinker. Johnny and Kate Connor tell Carla that the money Aidan Connor invested in Underworld was actually Johnny's (first appearances of Johnny and Kate). *29th October - Alya Nazir confesses to fiancé Gary Windass that she had sex with someone else. *30th October - Gary Windass breaks off his engagement to Alya Nazir when he discovers she had a drunken fling with Jason Grimshaw. *4th November - Rita receives divorce papers from Dennis Tanner. Sophie gets a 21% share of Webster's Autocentre for her 21st birthday. *27th November - Jamie Bowman is arrested for uploading pornographic pictures of ex-girlfriend Steph Britton on the internet. *2nd December - Sarah finds out that she is pregnant with Callum's baby. *4th December - Nick and Carla make their engagement official. Meanwhile Carla's brother Rob Donovan reads about Johnny's involvement at Underworld in the newspaper. *7th December - Rob sends a visiting order to his ex-fiancée Tracy. Although claiming that he misses her, deep down he despises her for having him arrested by the police. *11th December - Rob blackmails Johnny with the knowledge that he is Carla's real father. *14th December - Unknown to Carla, Johnny sends off her DNA to be tested against his. *16th December - Gail, Audrey and Bethany are shocked to hear about Sarah's pregnancy. *21st December - Rob tells Tracy he's being released early and asks for another start with her. She agrees. Rob calls Robert and asks to see him. *24th December - Rob tells Robert that Tracy has been seeing him. The residents transform the Street into Lapland for Hope. *25th December - Robert finishes with Tracy. *28th December - Johnny gets the DNA results back and tells Carla that he's her father. Tracy finds out that Rob has been stringing her along. See also *Coronation Street in 2015 *Category:2015 episodes External links *2015 at Wikipedia Category:2015